coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7808 (24th February 2012)
Plot Kylie exaggerates the Simon and Carla incident in the café to Anna and Hayley. Brian says it was only a minor incident, but agrees there was a whiff of alcohol about Carla. Kylie tells Brian he must sort it out. Hayley and Julie offer to talk to Carla informally off the record as she already has so much to cope with. Beth tells Steve that she and Craig have to move to a flat far from work and school. Steve muses over a proposition to Beth and Craig. Frank claims that having to carry Carla means he has less time to see Sally. Carla arrives looking dreadful. Jason arrives at No.13 to knock the partition down. Tracy's delighted. Anna visits an exhausted Chesney with food from Roy. Hayley and Julie broach the school gates incident with Carla, who wrongly jumps to the conclusion that the whole factory's been talking. Carla explodes in front of them all, threatening to sack any gossips. Carla's horrified to hear that nobody but Julie and Hayley knew anything about it. Carla sees Frank enjoying her mistake. Frank revels in the news of Carla's relapse. Sally joins in, letting drop about the whisky in Carla's bag. Frank repeats his offer to buy Carla out. Carla's grateful that her mobile rings and she arranges to meet Jenny Sumner immediately. Tracy invites Deirdre to tea to celebrate Steve moving out. Owen's fingers are trapped and injured as he and Jason unload the van. Owen's furious but Anna deflates the situation and calms Owen down. Tommy has forgotten about his date with Jodie and arrives in the Rovers in his overalls. Jodie is already there, keen as mustard. Owen's calmer and he confides to Anna about how damaging his bad temper is. Owen apologises to Faye, wincing as Faye shakes his injured hand. Julie tells Brian about the conversation with Carla. Tommy's overwhelmed by Jodie's enthusiasm for him. Tina's enjoying witnessing his discomfort. Brian is relieved that Ken agrees to informally talk to Peter about Carla. As Tracy, Deirdre and Amy have tea, the front door slams shut before Beth and Craig are revealed, laden with their luggage. As Chesney sings Joseph to sleep, Katy returns. Tearful and emotional, Chesney wonders if it's a dream. Beth tells Tracy that she has a tenancy agreement from Steve and goes off to settle in with Craig and his pet rat. Tracy declares that Steve is a dead man. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jodie Woodward - Gina Bramhill Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *First appearance of Craig Tinker since 5th August 2011. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is incensed when Beth moves into No 13; Chesney feels lost without Katy; and Carla hits rock bottom as gossip spreads about her run-in with Simon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,710,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2012 episodes